


"Bon Sang!"

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Devil Fruit shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: There is a first time for everything.
Series: The Women of One Piece [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	"Bon Sang!"

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble came into existence because of a writing prompt to write about as-yet unclaimed characters from the Women! Wanted Zine page... I chose Jewelry Bonney.  
> Maximum word count: 100 words.

The first time she’d used her fruit on herself, her eyes almost popped out of her head.

No, she had not wanted to shrink.

Her heat beat out of her chest, it felt like.

Everything was so huge, terrifyingly intimidating to her.

Her breath came fast, in gasps.

Holding her hands up proved surreal, it was absurd, they were so small!

Her body shook.

Touching her face, she counted to ten, then held her breath.

Pizza.

She craved pizza.

Her comfort food of choice was nowhere to be found, though.

Whatever.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself to her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a roll and wrote two pieces for the writing prompt XD This is the one I handed in first.  
> It was written on the 12.05.2020.  
> Hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like~!


End file.
